dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvin the Treacherous
Alvin the Treacherous is a anti-hero in the Dragons: Riders of Berk series. Background Personality Alvin has a personal hatred for dragons, and is very murderous. As his name implies, Alvin is decietful, malicious, violent, sadistic and (of course) treacherous in his deeds. His goal is to take Berk for his own as both a lust for power and as vengeance for his banishment from Berk. He seems to take pleasure in frightening those around him (especially his number one and number two, Savage and Mildew), and shows benign disappointment when Hiccup doesn't respond to it. Being treacherous, he himself pertains a distrust of others like Dagur the Deranged. Though he is spiteful, unlike Dagur, he is also very patient, willing to turn himself in to the Hairy Hooligans if it is his only option. By the time he regains Outcast Island, Alvin regains Stoick's trust and friendship, possibly meaning the war between Berk and the Outcasts have come to an end. It is implied that the relationship between Hiccup and Snotlout is parallel to Stoick and Alvin when they were the same age. Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities ''Dragons: Riders of Berk Alvin was introduced in the first season in Alvin and the Outcasts, where he and the Outcasts were seen fighting dragons that were attacking their island. Despite the brute strength and vicious fighting he displayed, Alvin and the Outcasts were easily outnumbered by the dragons. In order to counter against them, Alvin sets out to find the "Dragon Conqueror". After arriving on Berk, the Outcasts hold the population hostage, demanding that they be told who the "Dragon Conqueror" is. Snotlout and Astrid try to fight back, but to no avail. When Hiccup reveals himself as the Dragon Conqueror, Alvin in incredulous, but is convinced to take Hiccup to Dragon Island. Once there, Hiccup tricks Alvin into thinking he is fighting Toothless when he is actually putting on his saddle. Hiccup and Toothless then attack the Outcasts, backed up by the arrival of the other teens on their dragons and the adult Vikings on a ship of their own. During the conflict, Alvin faces Stoick, attacking him with an anchor on a rope. When the anchor is stuck in the ship's figurehead, Stoick ties Alvin's hands together with the rope. The figurehead falls into the sea, taking Alvin with it. The Outcasts' boat is then incinerated by the dragons. Having escaped to dry land, Alvin acknowledges that Hiccup and his friends ride dragons, and that the Outcasts will, too. In Heather Report Part I, Alvin holds Heather's parents hostage and blackmails her into helping him by acting as a spy. He sends her to Berk to learn the secret of controlling dragons. Heather was found unconscious by the teenagers and she makes up a story and tells the others that her ship were taken over by pirates. Hiccup graciously invites her to stay with them until it is safe for her to return home. She easily gains the trust of the boys, but Astrid catches her performing suspicious activities and eventually learns that she is a spy for the Outcasts. Heather soon learns about the Book of Dragons which has almost everything they know about them. After Heather manages to steal the Book of Dragons and Stormfly and flies back to Outcast Island, the boys realize that Astrid was telling the truth all along. Astrid manages to recover Stormfly and capture Heather, but a flaming catapult stone prevents Hiccup from recovering the book: Alvin now has the Book of Dragons. In Heather Report Part II, Heather reveals that Alvin blackmailed her into helping him, but the gang doesn't buy it. They plan to disguise Astrid as Heather so she can recover the book while the others arrive at a desolate spot for extraction. Meanwhile, the Book of Dragons is blocked by a wild Gronckle and the Outcasts eventually take the book from it. "Heather" returns to Outcast Island and convinces the Outcasts that the "book will only get them far" when one of them fails to tame a Deadly Nadder. Alvin then pits "Heather" against a Monstrous Nightmare and succeeds in taming it, but when she tries to make her getaway, Alvin reveals to indeed have the real Heather's parents. The two make an exchange for Heather's parents and the Monstrous Nightmare's fire blast, but the getaway fails again and Astrid is discovered. Astrid is forced to take the Outcasts to Hiccup and the gang where Alvin attempts to persuade him into joining the Outcasts, but Hiccup bluntly refuses. The gang and their dragons don't do so hot until the real Heather and Stormfly show up and defeat the Outcasts. In a last ditch effort, Alvin flings Savage via catapult and knocks Astrid out of the sky and attempts to drop her off the cliff, but is saved by the Monstrous Nightmare and the Book of Dragons is recovered. Alvin notes the bond between the Monstrous Nightmare and Astrid, and decides that they need more than the book: they need the boy. Alvin had a small role in Defiant One. He was first seen try to train a Deadly Nadder, but with little results. When Savage show him the bag with the Berk Crest on it, he tells his soldiers to bring him the owner of the bag. Alvin is very pleased to see Hiccup captured and tells the Outcasts to prepare the dragons. When Snotlout and Toothless show up, he tries to stop them, but the three are airborne by the time he gets there. Angered by being defeated by the 90 lbs boy yet again, Alvin says he'll get Hiccup even if he has to do it himself. Alvin appears again in We Are Family Part I. After Hiccup and Toothless arrives on the island where Toothless's family supposedly resides, Alvin & the Outcasts ambush them, taking them prisoner, but only wanting Hiccup so Alvin can train his own dragon and claim Berk for himself. Toward the end of the episode, the plan was set up by Mildew, revealing himself as a traitor to Berk. Alvin and his men then sail to Outcast Island. In We Are Family Part II, Alvin takes Hiccup and Toothless hostage back on Outcast Island. As they walk by cages containing a Whispering Death, a Scauldron, and a Changewing, Hiccup observes the Outcasts poorly handling the dragons and suggests some changes to their prison. Alvin takes the suggestions by putting cast iron on the floor of the Whispering Death's cage so it can't burrow and giving the Scauldron less to drink so it can't spit boiling water at a long range. Alvin also double-crosses Mildew and takes Fungus away. After Hiccup and Toothless escape with Mildew falling behind and getting captured again, Mildew reveals that his "arrest" was part of Alvin's plan in forming a temporary truce between Mildew and Hiccup so he could learn his secrets in taming dragons. Alvin then puts this to use and tames the captive Whispering Death, finally achieving his goal. Dragons: Defenders of Berk'' Alvin the Outcasts appeared as they were attacking Berk, but was really a diversion while Savage and Mildew placed Whispering Death eggs under the island. Alvin, Savage, and Mildew returned to Berk to check on the Whispering Deaths, only to discover they were gone. He was about to kill Mildew, since it was his plan to plant the eggs, until he told him he could use the tunnels to get to the dragon academy. After checking several paths, they made it to the academy, where the teens were working with the Terrible Terrors. When Meatlug found the Outcasts, Alvin captured her and used her as a hostage. The riders used the Terrors to save her, and Hiccup and Toothless destroyed the ship. Alvin then captured the Skrill. It is revealed that he is working with Dagur the Deranged to plot an invasion attack on Berk. Both chiefs were planning on betraying the other and keeping the Skrill for themselves. Alvin confronted Dagur for taking the dragon, and after fighting each other, Dagur used the Skrill to attack Alvin when he jumped into the water. Dagur had the Skrill fire into the water, electrocuting him, leaving his fate unknown. Alvin returns after saving Snotlout from the Screaming Death. When he arrives on Berk, he is charged with several forms of treachery and is locked up. Alvin tries to propose a deal with Stoick and Hiccup about reclaiming his island from Dagur and having the Outcasts allies to Berk, though they refuse. Snotlout later checks on him, and Alvin says the two of them are a lot alike. It is revealed that after he escaped the Skrill attack, he realized that he had lost everything. It forced him to become introspective and reconsider the decisions he had made in the past, and how they had got him to that point. When the warning call sounds, Snotlout lets Alvin out to help. He even assists Stoick in the fight. When Stoick is captured, Alvin convinces Hiccup not to go after Dagur. He is later locked up again by Snotlout. Alvin and Hiccup then worked together to save Stoick. By using the help of Alvin's trained Whispering Deaths. In the end, Stoick forgave Alvin and became friends again by shaking hands. Alvin placed Dagur and his Berserkers in prison on Outcast Island Race to the Edge 3 years have passed after the Berserkers have been defeated, and for all this time Alvin and his Outcasts have guarded Dagur and his Berserkers until Dagur escaped and freed his men. Alvin made his first Race to the Edge appearance in Race to the Edge Season 5 Episode 6, "Return of Thor Bonecrusher". When Dragon Hunter Bandits hired by Krogan and Viggo Grimborn kidnapped Alvin and forced his loyal outcasts to pay the ransom payments with a rare Ice Tail Pike fish only found at Outcast Island. Eventually, the Outcasts became fed up with the payments and went to Dragon's Edge seeking the help of "Thor Bonecrusher" (which was actually Fishlegs Ingerman hypnotized). So Snotlout and Fishlegs decided to hypnotize Fishlegs as Thor Bonecrusher much to Hiccup's dismay. Snotlout and Thor arrived to the outcasts and came up with a plan to rescue Alvin from Jarg and his Dragon Hunter Bandits. However, Snotlout accidentally hypnotized Fishlegs to be Thor Bonecrusher's evil twin and to know everything about the Dragon Rders, so Bonecrusher double-crossed Snotlout and the Outcasts and joined Captain Jarg and the Dragon Hunter Bandits. Snotlout fled and informed the riders of this problem. So following Bonecrusher's Betrayal ,he seized control of the bandits and defeated the riders twice. However, Snotlout clapped Fishlegs out of the hypnotism but it failed(actually succeeded but Fishlegs pretended to be Bonecrusher after that). So following the second debacle Fishlegs sent info of all of the defenses of the bandits inorder to ambush the bandits. As Bonecrusher he had Captain Jarg bring out the hostages: Snotlout and Alvin. However the riders started ambushing the bandits and Fishlegs revealed to Jarg the he isn't Bonecrusher and defeated him. With Fishlegs' help Alvin and Snotlout were freed and the bandits imprisoned, unbeknownst to them Captain Jarg escaped. After the bandits were imprisoned Alvin promised the riders that he will have the bandits reveal who they were working for and why did the Hunters need the fish, with his "old school" interrogation techniques. Gallery Trivia *Alvin is more slender in the book. In the series he's very large, even more so than Stoick. *Alvin loses his left leg in the books, similar to Hiccup in the film version. Fortunately, film Alvin has managed to retain all of his other appendages. *Unlike Stoick, Alvin rules mainly by fear instead of loyalty. *The name "Alphones" in How to Break a Dragon's Heart might be a play off "Alvin" and "phony." *The Outcast crest is most likely based on Alvin, since he is the chief of the banished Vikings. *In the books, Alvin has a deep hatred of Hiccup and wants to kill him. In Riders of Berk, he wants to capture Hiccup to learn how to control dragons. *Looking at the positive side is not Alvin's strong suit. *He likes chowder. *Alvin is the only book character to not appear in the movie, but to appear in the series. * Book Alvin was not an Outcast due to being exiled, he was instead born into it. However, he was cast out from the Outcasts after losing his hair, which is pretty impressive. *The reason for Alvin's banishment from Berk was that years ago, during the dragon wars, before Stoick the Vast became chief, he and Alvin were the best of friends, and were responsible for defending Berk against dragon attack. During a Monstrous Nightmare attack, Alvin and Stoick argued over tactics. Alvin disobeyed orders and there were a few 'injuries'. According to Alvin, "Things were never the same after that. When Stoick became chief, it was only a matter of time before he banished me." *Alvin is forgiven by Stoick. *Alvin is voiced by Mark Hamill, best known for playing Luke Skywalker in the Star Wars franchise and the Joker in the Batman: The Animated Series. *He is much less evil in the Tv series than he is in the books since in the books he was trying to commit mass genocide and mass murder . Category:Antagonists Category:DreamWorks Dragons Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Royalty Category:Those brought back to life Category:Reformed characters Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Characters who fly Category:Warriors Category:Main Antagonists Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:How To Train Your Dragon Villains